


Reunion

by JqcketUser



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Manga
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted something happy and soft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JqcketUser/pseuds/JqcketUser
Summary: Red had been missing all morning and this is what happens when they find him
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while going to bed and wrote it as soon as I woke up. It starts abrupt I guess but that's where my mind started.

"Red?" All four Link's snapped their heads to the entrance of their living room to see Red standing there covered in what looked like mud.

"Red!" Blue repeated and they all made bee-line for Red. Blue was the fastest and jumped up on him, wrapping all four of his limbs around him. Red tried to stay balanced but was quickly toppled over by his weight and speed. The rest crouched down beside their bodies.

"Hey, don't hog him all to yourself!" Green smiled, relieved that their friend was ok. Vio and Green helped lift up Red, Blue still clinging to him.

"Come on Blue, give us a turn!" Vio laughed.

"No!" Blue only squeezed tighter, making the others laugh and join in anyways.

Shadow found no room to fit in so he announced, "Whelp! Guess I have no choice!" and used his shadow powers to stretch his arms and wrap around the four other boys, lifting them into the air. Red giggled and they all laughed in content.

Shadow set them all back down and everyone but Blue let go. "You can let go of me now Blue..." Red whispered. Blue reluctantly let go and Red had an idea. "Follow me!" Red took his hand and led him down the hallway.

"They sure have gotten close." Green said. "It's nice."

"Yeah," Vio said. Best friends.

"Yeah, the way they act sometimes, you'd think they were a married couple!" Shadow laughed. Vio's eyes widened a bit. He realized that his calculations may have been a bit off, but not untrue.

\---

Red led Blue to his room down the hall after he had cleaned all the mud off of himself and changed. Blue had been in his room before, but each time he was always amazed by how it perfectly captured what Red was. The walls were a light red, courtesy of the Princess, and they were littered with everyone’s drawings. There was a big fluffy comforter on his bed, his pillows surrounded by stuffed animals, and some cute night lights scattered about. Blue was embarrassed by how much of his own drawings Red had hung up on his walls. Then Blue realized that there were more things in here that reminded him of himself than any of the other Link’s and Zelda combined. Of course, Red had the recipe books and mana potions that Vio had gifted him on his dresser. There was the sloppily made origami that Shadow had gotten frustrated making with Red one day hanging from his ceiling. There was even the pillow on his bed that Green had knitted for Red when he and Red were taught by Zelda. He imagined that Green still had whatever Red made in his own room. And Blue saw the very neatly knitted octopus plush on the floor (Zelda’s gift to Red), probably knocked off by all of his flopping around. But most of all, there were things littered around the room that resembled Blue.

Red had come up with the idea of making Blue draw whenever he was frustrated, and it seemed to work. Instead of lashing out at the others, most of the time he would just grab the drawing set that Red kept on him and start working on something. Red had gotten the idea from Vio, who would write whenever he needed to relax. Blue saw his angry scribbles, and he remembers breaking the pencils four times over on the one by his mirror. But Blue even had some nicer drawings, of scenery or things that make him happy. The other’s drew things for Red too, but most of those would go in their communal living room, so he was surprised to see so many of his own drawings here. He felt his cheeks heat up when he saw a drawing, clearly Red’s, of the two of them holding hands. He also saw his old blanket messily folded up on Red’s bed to form the shape of a person, and he tried not to think of Red cuddling it at night, but it was clear that was what it was for. He was glad Red felt so comfortable around him, but he wondered if that translated into a different feeling as well.

Red led Blue to sit down on his bed next to him. “Here,” Red handed Blue one of his stuffed animals, a little wolf, and Blue gave him a look. “Because you were scared,” Red quickly explained.

“Red, we were all scared,” Blue rolled his eyes.

“But you were scared the most!” He exclaimed. “I could see you start to tear up even!” And Red started to tear up a little thinking about Blue crying.

“No I didn’t!” Blue felt his face heat up. Did he really? He hadn’t even noticed, but if anyone were to notice, it would have been Red with how close he was to him.

“It’s ok to worry Blue.” Red said, putting his wolf in Blue’s hands. Blue reluctantly took it and put it in his lap. “But if you ever feel that way again, you can always get something in my room to make you feel better if you can’t find me.” He smiled at Blue, as if going to Red for comfort was the most natural thing in the world for Blue. And...recently, it has been. Blue’s not even sure when it all started, but he’s sure Red does. Red’s a good listener, and he gives good hugs, and he doesn’t try to give advice to Blue like Vio and Green do. Blue hates it when they do, especially when he’s in a particularly rotten mood, as it only makes him angrier.

“I don’t think anything’s going to compare to you,” Blue said. With some coaxing from Red, he’s been a little more open with his feelings. He’s always said what he was feeling, but he wasn’t as good with wording all of his mushy feelings. Red laughed at him and Blue’s face got pink as he realized what he said.

“Don’t even try and take it back you big sap!” Red hugged Blue, and Blue had to roll his eyes with a smile as he hugged him back with an arm.

“But really, I’m glad you’re safe,” Blue said, pulling back. “We all are,” he added carefully. Red smiled wide at his kind words and rocked back and forth a little. Blue couldn’t help but find him goofy and cute. All of a sudden Red did something that took him over the edge. He’s not even sure what happened, he could just feel a huge smile on his face, painful even, and he hugged Red tightly, lifting him a little. “I love you,” he whispered right next to Red’s ear. He didn’t quite mean to say that out loud, and didn’t even realize he did until Red hugged him tighter and said, “I love you too Blue!”

Blue pulled back, face burning. “I-I didn’t!- I didn’t mean to say that out loud!” Blue sat there embarrassed at his loud mouth, and wished he had more self control like Vio. Then he realized, “Wait? Did you...say it back?”

Red giggled a lot, nodding. “I love you Blue!” Blue’s smile returned, although his cheeks still felt on fire, and he hugged Red again, knocking him over like earlier. Blue kissed all over his face and neck, smiling like an idiot. “Wow! I knew you were cuddly but not kissy!” Red laughed and Blue only rubbed his nose into his neck in return.

Oftentimes, Blue would need comfort from Red, since he was warm and was the one who saved him, after a nightmare involving a certain ice cave. At first, Red invited him to sleep in his room. Blue had started out only sleeping in the bed with him, facing the other direction. Red would try and make him feel better by being the big spoon and it embarrassed Blue to no end. After they had gotten closer and Blue started opening up more, whenever he had nightmares he would actively seek out Red’s chest to cuddle into. Red couldn’t have been more happy with their progress.

And this progress had even shown up outside of Red’s bedroom. Green had made comments to Vio about how much Blue hung around Red. Blue would tell Green to “mind his own business” and after Vio said it was probably because of the ice cave incident Blue shouted at Vio too. Shadow only started making comments after they were basically inseparable all the time. Blue denied it and said they were not always “leg to leg” thank you very much, continuing to be glued to Red’s side all day. Red was always thrilled about spending time with Blue. Not only did he have feelings for him, but he also looked up to him a lot. If Blue wasn’t around Red, Red was around Blue, but no one was surprised about that.

“Well, get used to it!” Blue couldn’t hide his excitement, he doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy.

“On it!” Red laughed, his whole body shaking as he did.

Shadow found them asleep in Red’s bed later when he went to fetch them for dinner. He knew it wasn’t unusual for them to sleep together, but something about this was different and he knew why. He’ll be sure to draw a goofy picture of them kissing later and hang it in the living room. He’s glad he can morph his body shape because he sure didn’t want to be on the receiving end of the anger Blue had when he saw it the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> May be a little out of character but I just want them happy. If you want to know what happened in the beginning I guess it was raining outside and no one could find Red and when he showed up he was all muddy from playing in puddles.  
> (Also I think this is my comfort manga)


End file.
